villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Syndicate
Evil Syndicate (or just the Syndicate) is an evil organization that acts as the main antagonist of Nicktoons Unite! and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. The Syndicate is composed of Nickelodeon's evilest villains. Plankton is the only character to have been a member of both formations of the Evil Syndicate. Story Formation and first plan The Syndicate was formed after Professor Finbarr Calamitous stole the blueprints of an inter-dimensional portal from his enemy Jimmy Neutron through a flea-bot on the brain of his robot dog Goddard. He used the portal to get access to different worlds and drain their energy with the help of each world's villain. Neutron then assembled the world's heroes (already knowing Crocker's enemy, Timmy Turner, from a previous incident) to fight the Syndicate and stop their draining. As they progressed through Amity Park, Bikini Bottom and the Fairy World, the group learned about the Syndicate's true plan: a Doomsday Machine with enough energy to destroy a whole world in seconds. Once the villains were defeated, Calamitous called them back to attack the heroes all at once. But even with the machine's defense system at full power, the group managed to defeat the Syndicate and shut the machine in time, sending their villains (each one trapped somehow) back to their home worlds. The Second Syndicate After Calamitous decided to follow other projects for world domination, another set of villains decided to take over the Syndicate. The new group was apparently leaded by Plankton, being the only remaining member from the original group (though Technus acted more like a leader, so this is debatable, unless Technus acted as merely a voice of reason), while the other members included Ghost Zone resident Technus, Calamitous' daughter Beautiful Gorgeous, and Pupununu (from Tak and the Power of Juju, the newest sector of the Syndicate) sorcerer Traloc. During the Morphoids' attack, the heroes decided to join forces with the Syndicate, Invader Zim and Dib also willing to help, though Dib volunteers to aid the Syndicate. Their combined might, along with a ship named the "Vessel of Portentia", is enough to stun the Morphoids' leader, Globulous Maximus. However, the villains kick the heroes out of the ship, planning to use Globulous for their own evil ends. However, Globulous changes sides and a battle ensues between the heroes and villains. If the heroes and Globulous win (which occurs by default in single player), the villains are left in the vacuum of space, swearing revenge. If the villains win (which may occur if the final battle is played in multiplayer on an incomplete file), they succeed in capturing Globulous in a jar. Sectors Retroville *'Members' - Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous *'Type of energy' - Electromagnetic energy *'Respective heroes' - Jimmy Neutron Amity Park/Ghost Zone *'Members' - Vlad Plasmius, Nicolai Technus *'Type of energy' - Ghost/ectoplasmic energy *'Respective heroes' - Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley Dimmsdale/Fairy World *'Members' - Denzel Q. Crocker *'Type of energy' - Fairy/magical energy *'Respective heroes' - Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda Bikini Bottom *'Members' - Sheldon J. Plankton *'Type of energy' - Electric energy (through Jellyfish) *'Respective heroes' - SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks Pupununu *'Members' - Traloc *'Respective heroes' - Tak Zim's Town *'Members' - Dib Membrane *'Respective heroes' - Invader Zim, GIR Gallery Professor Calamitous.jpg|Professor Calamitous, leader and founder. Vlad.jpeg|Vlad Plasmius, possible second in command and most powerful member of the Syndicate. Denzel Crocker.JPG|Denzel Crocker, fairy expert. Plankton.jpg|Plankton, possible technical supervisor and presumed leader of the second Syndicate. Beautiful Gorgeous Wedding Dress.png|Beautiful Gorgeous, second Syndicate member and only female member in its existence. Nicolai Technus.jpg|Technus, member of the second Syndicate and voice of reason. Tlaloc.png|Tlaloc, dark magic expert of the second Syndicate. Dib.jpg|Dib, temporary volunteer member of the second Syndicate. Only member to not actually be a villain. Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Successful Category:Social Darwinists Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Crossover Villains Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Ensemble Category:Necessary Evil